


Knife to a gun fight

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guns, M/M, Sexual Tension, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: "I was surprised to see you here, Oikawa-san. They say you don't like to get your hands dirty."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Knife to a gun fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written.
> 
> If I wrote any termonology for the gun wrong, thats going to be super embarassing as I have taken multiple gun saftey classes.

Sugawara grinned, pearly white teeth glinting in the dim light. He walked gracefully on his feet, bouncing a bit with each step. The knife in his left hand reflected the moonlight let in from the wide open window, the window he had just effortlessly climbed in from.

He circled around a smirking Oikawa, whose hips had a little sway as he stalked almost seductively around his shorter rival. The sharply dressed brunette tugged casually at the knot of his bright teal tie that was dimmed in the lack of light with his hand that didn't hold a polished black gun. Every of the far too many rings on Oikawa's hand glint when they caught onto a rare beam of light.

"I was surprised to see you here, Oikawa-san. They say you don't like to get your hands dirty." Sugawara couldn't have kept the teasing lilt to his voice at bay even if he tried; his little run-ins with Oikawa were always too fun, especially since he didn't need to hold back.

"Well I couldn't possibly miss the opportunity to see you in a dashing suit, now could I?" Oikawa responded with a purr, the dangerous sound of the safety on his gun clicking cutting through air. Koushi gulped, but it wasn't in fear.

The silver-haired male stopped moving, eyes lit up with excitement, fingers flexing around the handle of his knife. "I hope you weren't too disappointed to find out that I have less cliche means of breaking into an office than crashing a party." He gestured to his outfit with his free hand, at his casual slack held up by an unnecessary belt, and his plain white button down shit.

Oikawa chuckled, the sound low and smooth and sultry, sliding through the air like butter over warm bread. 

"Oh, darling, you could  _ never  _ disappoint me," The brunette mocked with a flirtatious flutter of his thick,  _ long  _ dark lashes. Koushi wet his bottom lip while he watched those lashes kiss the taller's cheeks. 

Koushi flicked his gaze around the room. There's a red oak desk behind him, a chair behind that. There's also a little leather couch to the left of him a few yards away, against a wall and under a large modern painting.

Koushi felt his lips curl into a smirk. "Careful with those pretty words, Tooru. I just may take advantage of them." He threw in a wink, tongue-in-cheek, before throwing himself backwards over the desk. His plain but nice button-down shirt pushed up as he slid painfully over the finished wood, and he crashed behind it with a  _ thud!  _ moments before the sound of a gunshot echoed around the room. He grinned as he heard the bullet pierce through the drywall and plaster of the wall, grinned at his accelerated heartbeat that he could hear pounding in his own ears, at the adrenaline setting his skin ablaze.

Oikawa  _ tsked,  _ and although Koushi couldn’t see it happen from where he's now huddled under the desk, the heavy  _ plink  _ of a bullet case hitting the carpet made his heart skip a beat.

He couldn’t stop smiling, he probably looked crazed. 

But that's okay. (He was, after all).

"Aww, hiding already? That's no fun." Oikawa's melodic voice was lilted with the obvious pout. It sent a delicious shiver down the smaller man's spine.

"I see you're as quick to assume as always," He called back playfully, silently unbuckling his belt with careful fingers. He slipped it out of the loops easily, keeping track of where his rival is by monitoring the quiet sounds of his footsteps.

He was getting close. Koushi was shaking with excitement.

Fingers tapped on the desk, right above his head, casually. Oikawa must have been right behind him, right in front of the desk. Koushi kept his eyes on the desk chair.

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

Oikawa makes no move.

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

Koushi's breath caught in his throat. He could wait. He's used to playing the (relatively) long game with Aoba Johsai's leader. The suspension only made the tension thick in the air greater, only made Koushi grin wider.

_ Tap, tap- _

_ THUD! _

A solid kick to the desk, right where Koushi was leaning his back against, made him lurch forward with a surprised yelp and land on his hands and knees in front of the chair- and in full view of Oikawa. The belt was still clutched in one hand, and Oikawa  _ giggled,  _ the tinkling sound dancing through the palpable tension.

"So you still get too caught up in your thoughts. No wonder you're still only Second in command." A bullet clicked into place along with the final syllable.

Koushi rolled over almost frantically. There was suddenly a bullet in the floor right next to where his head laid only moments before. The silvernette panted; that was closer than he's used to. Oikawa's gotten quicker- or maybe, he just knows Koushi better. Both are dangerous.

(But Koushi had gotten quicker, too, and knew Oikawa just as well).

The heel of Oikawa’s shiny black dress shoe slammed down onto his dark belt, millimeters from his fingers, and Koushi could feel the wind it created brush over his knuckles. He grimaced and tilted his head up annoyed, eyebrows furrowed as he glared up at Oikawa.

As he glared up at the barrel of a gun, his nose brushing against the metal of it; it was still warm from the previous shot, pleasantly so, though not quite hot enough to burn his skin. Koushi could have pouted.

“Aww, undressing already? But you haven’t even taken me out on a date yet!” Oikawa clutched his silky white undershirt, just over his heart in feigned disbelief, his voice velvety. “How forward, my darling.”

Karasuno’s second in command let his rival’s voice flow over him, wrapping around him, and tilted his head. He let his glare relax, and stuck his tongue out between his soft lips. 

He batted his eyelashes and licked the gun, tongue dipping into the muzzle. He watched Oikawa’s pupils blow wide, almost completely engulfing the chocolate brown irises, from under his lashes and with hooded eyes.

_ So easy, like always,  _ Koushi thought with an internal smirk as he kissed the barrel of the gun as if one would kiss a lover: tenderly, a little open-mouthed. Oikawa’s adams apple bobbed with his gulp.  _ So, so easy. _

He knew that the man towering above him wouldn’t be distracted for long. Immediately, he pulled away from the jet black gun and yanked  _ hard  _ on the belt under the taller’s foot without hesitation.

Oikawa didn’t fall, of course he didn’t, but his balance shifted and that was all Koushi really needed. He lunged forward and up, grabbing the lapels of the taller's tuxedo, and in one fluent motion  _ swung  _ all of his weight. The brunette collided ass-first into the expensive desk chair, and Koushi followed seamlessly, crawling onto his lap and instantly looping his belt around the chair and Oikawa's arms and chest.

The gun clattered onto the floor, but the man under Koushi- and now secured to the chair- only smiled pleasantly, almost pleased with those gleeful eyes half shut into pretty crescents with his wide grin.

Koushi leaned forward, so that his breath ghosted over those perfectly kissable lips. "Don't underestimate me, Tooru,” He whispered, bringing a finger to his jaw and tracing it. He dragged his digit from behind Oikawa’s ear to the tip of his chin, tilted his head up.

Oikawa’s grin only widened, and he tilted his head  _ just so,  _ leaning closer to Koushi so that their noses bumped and their mouths were less than millimeters apart.

It was electrifying, every of Koushi's nerves were buzzing. 

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby," Oikawa murmured back, low and sexy, eyes dark and glittering and so, so alluringly. Koushi dug his nail into the skin under his jaw, hoping to distract from the fact that he just shuddered on Oikawa’s lap. Damn pretty boy. 

Oikawa chuckled lowly, and before Koushi even realized what was happening, the man under him was standing up with ease, the belt falling to the ground to join the gun in two pieces. Koushi bit his lip to suppress his surprised yelp, as Oikawa’s hands grabbed the back of his thighs and  _ slammed  _ him up against the wall behind the chair. The air fled his lungs as his back collided with the wall, right over the bullet hole Oikawa shot. He felt a gentle little kiss on his cheek, chaste and fleeting, as Oikawa pressed him against the wall by shoving their chests together and gripping harshly at his thighs, and he instinctively threw his arms around the leader of Aoba Johsai’s shoulders to support himself.

He panted, squeezing his legs around his rival’s torso as hard as he could in retaliation, but Oikawa only laughed and dug his nails into his skin over his slacks.

“You’re just too cute, my dear. Did you really think that your flimsy little belt would be able to hold me? I’m wounded.” Oikawa brought the back of one of his ring clad fingers to the skin of Koushi’s baby soft cheek, stroking it. “What a dumb little slut.”

The silvernette gasped quietly as the cool metal dragged along his skin; as the scrape of a hidden  _ blade  _ sent shivers down his body.

And it felt so,  _ so good.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The previous version included Koushi deepthroating a gun, but I was too embarassed to have my beta reader read that critically.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!<3


End file.
